


you are my peach (you are my plum)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Other, its boutta get fluffy up in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: matt comes home with three cats. allura falls in love with them. shiro gets scared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @witchlightsands on tumblr: shalluramatt & cats !!

Matt found it difficult to find the key to his apartment while three cats were huddled together in the bag that his keys conveniently are in. A loud groan, and a few kicks to the door later, Allura opened the door. Matt rushed in, avoiding the questions thrown at him. He cradled his bag in his arms, facing away from her. 

“Do I want to know what you’re hiding?” Allura asked after closing the door and walking towards him.

To say the least, it was difficult to lie to her. He just sighed and motioned with his chin towards the couch. “You may want to sit down for this.”

Allura raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question it. Matt sat next to her, the bag in his lap, and with a deep breath opened it to show her.

He didn’t realize that his eyes were closed until he opened them when a soft gasp left Allura’s mouth. She moved closer to Matt, putting her head on his shoulder to get a better view at the sleeping cats.

Her voice lowered to a quiet whisper, “Where did you find them?” Without waiting for an answer, she reached into the bag and pulled out a grey and brown striped cat, holding it close.

“They were by that new restaurant that just opened up. It looked like it was going to rain and I couldn't just leave them there.”

Allura nodded in a unfocused way, busy admiring the cat. “We’re keeping them.” It was a firm statement that she wasn’t going to back out from.

Matt was surprised, he hadn’t expected her to say that so quickly. “But what about Shiro?”

With a rather mischievous smile, Allura stood up, holding out a hand for Matt and helping him off the couch. “It won’t be that hard, trust me.”

They made their way over to the bedroom, where Shiro was fast asleep. Understanding what Allura was planning, Matt took out the other two cats and sat on one side of Shiro, while Allura sat on the other. 

Allura kissed Shiro’s forehead and mumbled in his ear, telling him to wake up. Shiro just grumbled and turned to the other side. Matt laughed at his response, and Allura snorted. Matt ticked his side to prompt him to get up. Though this time, his response was better, albeit not by much. Shiro groggily mumbled good morning (it was already past two o’clock in the afternoon). 

The cats woke up before Shiro did, and Allura and Matt had fun while he was asleep, drawing a mustache on his face. The first thing Shiro saw when he woke up was a blurry black and white cat sitting on his chest, meowing up at him curiously. He blindly groped for his glasses on the bedside table. Before putting on the glasses, he managed to spill a glass of water, knock off a book, accidentally hit Matt in the face, and smudged the pair of glasses. His vision cleared up and he sat up straighter, looking at his boyfriend and girlfriend, the two cats they were holding, and the cat that was butting its head against Shiro’s stomach looking for affection. 

He smiled genuinely, petting the cat. “.... They are our cats right?”

Matt placed a kiss on his cheek. “Now they are.” He himself held an orange striped cat.

Shiro had on a grin that was much brighter than the sun, and Allura and Matt cuddled up next to him with the cats. 

Everything was well and they fell asleep together.

 

***

“Shiro… I think my cat peed on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> kinda shitty but,,,,, follow my tumblr @vld-discourse


End file.
